This invention relates to an envelope sealing device. Such devices are often known as sealer-feeders and are attached to or made as part of a postage meter. Envelope sealer-feeders may also find application in packaging machines or mailing machines or other environments where envelopes have to be sealed closed.
One of the problems in many current designs of envelope sealer devices is that their attachment and detachment from a postage meter is troublesome, and that their assembly in manufacture is complicated due to the large number of parts. It is an aim of the present invention to overcome or greatly reduce these difficulties.